


Work Stays at Work

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [541]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "No, Daddy, you said the rule is that work stays at work."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 165  
> Prompt: things you said with the tv on mute  
> Summary: "No, Daddy, you said the rule is that work stays at work."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, set nebulously around episode 01x04 "The Number of a Man." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Sequel to: Interference  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Shay and Lyons, but I just didn't see that working out easily, so consider this a sequel to or continuation of my previous fic, "Interference," instead. It seems like a logical conclusion, no?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Daddy, did something bad happen at work today?"

He pauses the DVD and glances down at his son curiously. "Why do you ask that, buddy?"

Jacob reaches up to stroke along his forehead. "Because you have the frowny lines again. Was there a very naughty bad guy?"

"Kind of, yeah," James replies, pulling Jacob into his lap. "I guess he upset me more than I thought. But I'm home with you and Papa now, so I shouldn't be thinking about the bad guys at work, should I?"

Jacob shakes his head and giggles softly. "No, Daddy, you said the rule is that work stays at work."

James takes a deep breath and lets out the stress with his exhale. He repeats this a couple of times until Jacob hugs him tightly. "Is that better now?"

"Much better. The frowny lines are all gone. Can we watch more _Looney Tunes_ now?"

"You got it, buddy," James says, kissing his forehead, then turns the DVD back on.


End file.
